


If I Die, I'm Never Speaking To You Again

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Boys Kissing, Campfires, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Riding, S'mores, Smut, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick takes David camping for the first time66: "If I die, I'm never speaking to you again."94: "I'm willing to wait for it."





	If I Die, I'm Never Speaking To You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This is way longer than a drabble... oops  
Also, the cascades I mention in this fic are the ones at Rawdon, QC. They're stunning! But for the purposes of this fic this takes place closer to home for them :)

Thank you to my friend [Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark) for the amazing concept for this fic, you're the best ❤

* * *

Driving down a dirt road, music playing, windows down with a warm breeze coming in, and David’s hand in Patrick’s on his thigh, it couldn’t get much better than this. Until they arrive at their destination.

David grimaces when he exits the car to see their lot at the campsite. If you told David that he would be camping he would have laughed in your face, let alone going camping two weeks before his wedding to the most amazing man he’s ever met. Patrick hasn’t been camping in the two years he’s been living in Schitt’s Creek but also for a year before that and he has been begging David to let him take him for at least one night.

David had to convince Patrick they needed to go to a campsite and not camp in the actual wilderness. He needs a functioning washroom and other people not too far away with little to no animals. Patrick agreed because it was the only way David would agree to sleep in a tent outside.

Patrick unloads most things with David taking only a few bags out and then sitting at the picnic table eating chips as he watches Patrick set up their tent.

Once the tent is set up and their double sleeping bag, blankets, pillows, and personal bags are inside the tent, Patrick suggests they go to the cascades. They walk the few minutes to get there and the view is absolutely stunning.

“Wow,” David says looking out at the view.

Patrick kisses him on the cheek and says, “C’mon,” as he starts to walk onto the rocks and further into the cascades.

“Um, no, I don’t think so,” David says standing on the safe, flat ground, looking out at the view instead of walking right into it.

Patrick goes back to him and stands in front of him. He takes his face in his hands and says, “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

David groans his resolve melting the second Patrick put his hands on him. “Fine,” He says and Patrick grins at him again and kisses him softly on the lips. He takes David’s hand and starts to lead him further into the cascades. David says, “If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”

Patrick laughs, squeezing David’s hand. “Okay, David,” He says simply.

Patrick leads the way onto the flattest parts of the rocks so that they don’t lose their footing and fall into the water. He brings him to a random picnic table that’s in the cascades on a huge flat rock. Patrick sits on top of the table and pats it for David to join. He does and Patrick looks out at the view and says, “See? Isn’t this great?”

“It’s beautiful,” David says. He puts his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and when Patrick turns to look at him they lock lips. They keep it soft and sweet since there is a bunch of other people around with their kids.

They stick around for a bit, enjoying the view, the sun shining down on them, and each other’s company. Patrick leads the way back out of the cascades and the two of them walk hand in hand back to their lot at the campsite. Patrick gets some firewood and makes a fire in the fire pit.

Later in the night, they change into comfortable clothes and sit in the foldable chairs Patrick packed for them in front of the fire.

“This feels nice,” Patrick says.

David grabs Patrick’s hand and holds it on his lap. He says, “I had my doubts but yes, this is nice.” Patrick smiles at him, the fire illuminating his face. He adds, “Plus watching you make a fire and cook our food on it was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

Patrick smirks. He says, “Oh yeah?” as he leans forward.

“Mmhm,” David hums as he leans the rest of the way and presses his lips to his fiancée’s. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and moans into the kiss. Patrick licks at David’s lips parting them so he can slip his tongue inside the warmth of his partner’s mouth.

The angle is off and from where they are sitting it’s uncomfortable so they slow it down and go back to hand holding and talking in front of the fire.

David gets up and goes to retrieve something from his bag in the tent. “What are you doing?” Patrick asks.

David comes back out and zips the tent shut and sits back down in his chair next to Patrick. He shows him the joint he brought. “A gift from Stevie, she figured I might need it out here in the wilderness,” David says with a smirk.

Patrick laughs and rolls his eyes at him. “Spark it up, babe,” He says.

David sparks the joint and inhales a large lungful before blowing it out overhead. He takes another puff before passing it to Patrick, coughing a little after exhaling. Patrick takes a couple of puffs and they continue to pass it back and forth between them. Once they finish it they toss it into the fire and Patrick gets up to grab them a couple of water bottles from the cooler.

David gasps and says, “Patrick, s’mores!” It was the one thing he was really looking forward to when it came to camping.

“Oh! Yesss,” Patrick says dragging out the word. He takes the maple marshmallows (David chose those, they both never tried them before but they sound delicious), the cookies with chocolate on them, and the skewers they brought with them for this purpose.

“_Mmmm_,” David moans when he bites into his s’more. “The maple marshmallows wow,” He adds but it comes muffled since he still has food in his mouth. Patrick agrees with his own mouthful of s’mores.

Once they finish their s’mores, they start putting everything still left out back into the cooler and they grab the things they need before heading to the washroom and finally heading inside the tent.

It’s a tent that could fit up to four people so there’s plenty of room for the two of them inside. David gets inside the tent first and Patrick is quick to follow, zipping it closed behind him. David lies down and says, “My back is going to fucking kill tomorrow."

Patrick laughs and says, “It’s just one night, David, power through.”

“What do you think I’m doing?” He asks eyebrows knitted together. Patrick gets down on his knees and crawls on top of David. “Mm, hi,” David says when Patrick slots his legs with his and presses himself down on him.

“Hi,” Patrick says back before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It quickly turns heated, Patrick pushing his tongue into David’s mouth and grinding his hips into him. David’s hands are grabbing at his ass and pulling him into him. “Off,” Patrick says through his kisses pulling at David’s sweater. They remove their clothing as quickly as they can in the space they are limited to and then Patrick gets back on David and kisses him on the lips once before kissing his jaw, his neck and down his chest. Patrick takes the base of David’s hard cock in his hand and looks up at him. David’s eyes are dark and his lips are parted. Patrick licks up the underside of his length making David moan lowly. He takes the head of his cock in his mouth before moving lower, swallowing around him. David moans running his fingers through the short hairs on Patrick’s head. Patrick lets David’s dick go with a pop and reaches into the bag for the lube.

He leaves it on the ground next to them and says, “I want to ride you.”

“Fuck,” David says with a slight moan. “Lie down,” He tells him. They switch positions now with David in between Patrick’s legs. He does as Patrick did; he kisses him on the lips and kisses his way down his jaw, his neck and down his chest until he gets to his leaking, hard cock. David takes him into his mouth as he slicks up a couple of fingers.

Patrick is moaning above him and his fingers are gripping onto David’s thick hair. “_F-ahh David_, you feel so good,” He moans out. David taps Patrick’s knee so that he spreads his legs wider as David circles Patrick’s hole with his slicked fingers. He slowly inserts one finger as he keeps sucking on his cock. David moans around his cock, he loves the feeling of him heavy on his tongue and the taste of his precome. He inserts his other finger when he feels Patrick rocking back onto his hand in need of more.

“_Mmm, yes, baby_,” Patrick moans out, his back arching slightly as David curls his fingers inside of him. All too soon after, David removes his mouth from Patrick’s dick and his fingers from inside of him. He leans back on his heels and squirts some lube onto his hard cock and strokes it, coating it completely. “Switch,” Patrick tells him already getting up. David smirks at him and takes his place lying down on their sleeping bag.

Patrick straddles David’s hips brushing his ass against David’s hard cock. He leans down and kisses him on the lips. David deepens the kiss, his hands coming up to caress his face, pilling him in closer. Patrick leans back and lines himself up with David and slowly sinks down onto his cock. They both moan out at the feeling, Patrick’s back arching as he fully seats himself on his fiancée’s dick.

“_Fuck, Patrick_,” David moans out gripping onto Patrick’s hips. Patrick puts his hands on David’s chest and slowly lifts himself up and then lowers himself back down. They pick up the pace and Patrick is riding David hard and fast. David is leaving little bruises on Patrick’s hips from where he’s grabbing onto him tightly, holding him so he can feel him move up and down on his cock.

“_Shit, right there, baby_,” Patrick moans out arching his back, his lips parted. David hit his prostate and he wants to continue to look at his sexy fiancée in this position so he fucks up into him in the same spot harder and deeper than before.

“You feel so fucking good, Patrick,” David tells him. “I love being inside of you, you’re so good at taking my cock, baby, _fuck_, you’re so sexy.”

“I’m close, David,” Patrick says as he looks down at David.

“Come for me, baby,” David says and Patrick comes hard onto David’s chest and stomach untouched. The pressure of Patrick clenching around him has David coming deep inside of him with a moan of his name.

Patrick lifts himself off of David once their orgasms subside and lies down next to him. David reaches into his bag for the wipes he brought and cleans himself and Patrick.

“That’s the first time I’ve had sex in a tent,” Patrick says once his heartrate returns to normal, turning his head to look at David.

“Me too,” David says with a small smirk making them both giggle. Patrick kisses David on the lips softly. After a few minutes, they get back into their clothes since it’s gotten chillier now and then David closes the lantern and they get into the sleeping back. Patrick pulls the blanket they packed over them both and lifts his arm up. “Come here,” He says to David who shifts closer and puts his head on Patrick’s chest. He wraps his arm around David and kisses the top of his head. “Love you,” He whispers.

David wraps his arm around Patrick’s midsection and kisses his chest. “Love you,” He whispers back.

The next morning, as they sit and look out at the water near their camp lot, Patrick says, “I can’t wait to do this again with you.”

David leans back and his eyebrows are high on his forehead. He says, “And what makes you think I’m ever doing this again?”

“You’ll want to. I’m willing to wait for it,” Patrick says with a small smile.

David can’t help but smile back. God, he loves this man way too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
